Water Phobia
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic drowned and Tails had saved him... Sonic has never been the same after that... He was terrified of water! Can he overcome his fear?
1. Chapter 1: Unable To Swim

**Hey guys!**

**This was requested by Phantom!**

**I think I will make it a chapter story! XD**

**Hope you enjoy it Phantom! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unable To Swim**

Sonic was running at Eggman's base again and he revved at whatever robots were in his way.

"Heheh Eggy Have to do better than this!" Sonic thought to himself while chuckling to himself.

He continued to destroy whatever robots were blocking his way. Meanwhile, Eggman was watching from the surveillance room. He was pounding on the controls; mad at Sonic ruining his plans again! He then smiled and thought of a new plan to drown Sonic to death. In a push of a button; a trap door open in front of Sonic with no way of avoiding it; Sonic fell inside a pool of water and paddled on the surface of the water. Sonic tried his best to keep himself floating at the surface where he can breathe. Sonic no longer had the energy to keep himself at the surface.

He started to sink and immerse into the water. He grasped his throat as he was swallowing too much water into his lungs. Sonic couldn't bear it anymore he let out his last bubble of air left in his lungs. He grew unconscious and made it easier for him to sink deeper until he reached to bottom and landed on the metallic ground.

Tails was outside; waiting for Sonic to come as he said that he would be back once he ruined Eggman's plans but he was taking too long.

"What's taking him so long? I better go look for him!" Tails thought as anxiety build up inside him.

Tails ran inside the base and found tons of destroyed robots lying around.

"Sonic must have done this…" Tails thought and he kept following the trail of destroyed robots.

Tails saw a small trapdoor open and filled with water inside. He saw a blue figure but it was hard to see with the continuous waves. Tails figured out it was Sonic.

"SONIC!" Tails cried.

Tails dived in and used his two tails as a propeller to dive in faster. Tails reached out his hand to Sonic and pulled him up by placing him in his arms. Sonic flew out of the trapdoor and placed Sonic on the ground and started to push Sonic's chest. Tails tried his best to force out the water out of Sonic. Sonic coughed water out and came back to life slowly. His vision was blurry but it came back slowly and he saw Tails.

"Tails?" Sonic said with confusion while coughing a bit.

"Thank goodness Sonic!' Tails yelled.

Meanwhile, Eggman was mentally cursing and stormed out of the room; forgetting about his rivals.

"We better get going Sonic!" Tails said while jerking Sonic's hand; to make him stand up.

Sonic stiffen with his wide open and he was staring at the water.

"Sonic? It's alright it is over now! Let's go!" Tails said while Sonic stood up slowly and made his way.

Sonic didn't run as fast as his usual self and most of the time Tails was pulling him. Tails and Sonic hopped in the plane. Tails started the engine and took off to the skies.

"Phew! That was a close one right Sonic?" Tails asked with relief.

Sonic was daydreaming as he stared at the ocean below them.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah right….." Sonic said in a terrified tone.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Tails asked with concern.

"It's nothing…" Sonic said while sitting back up at the upright position.

They soared through the skies and headed home…..

* * *

**Hope you like it Phantom!**

**So as my readers! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 : No Longer Yourself

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**UpbeatButNegative, Phantom,Shaunatheboss, embers-of-the-flame and Karanma Maeryl!**

**embers-of-the-flame,**

**I will keep note the improvements to be made! =D Thanks so much!  
UpbeatButNegative,**

**Sorry I can't guarantee ****humour**** but I will try to add that in! Because I am bad at it!**

**Phantom! It is no big deal! I am fine with it! I hope you don't mind if it was only a few chapters!**

**Karanma Maeryl and Shaunatheboss, Wow thanks for reading nearly all my stories! XD**

**I really appreciate it! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Longer Yourself**

Tails landed the plane in their house's garage. Tails jumped out of the plane and so did his brother.

"Come on Sonic! We need to have a break!" The two tailed fox said joyfully while making his way up.

The blue blur was dreaming. He was still dazing at nothingness but stood still in fear and he shook it off after that. He indeed hated feeling this way but didn't want to reveal his soft side to his own pal. The blue blur proceeded up the stairs and they reached the living room. Sonic jumped on the couch to relax himself. Tails was making his own drink. The blue hero flinched at the sound of running water. He was frightened and remembered how he heard the sound of water entering his ears when he drowned. Sonic grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head. Trying to stop the sounds from entering his ears; he jumped up when he felt a touch at his shoulder but it was only his little brother with a cup of water in his hand.

The blue blur sigh in relief and he looked away; he did want to show Tails how terrified he was.

"Sonic… Have a glass of water; you have been through a lot today…" Tails spoke softly while handing Sonic a glass of water.

Sonic stared at the water and it getting closer to him and he met sky blue eyes. He pleadingly stared at Tails indicating he did not want it. The two tailed fox disagree and sat on the couch next to Sonic. He got closer to him and Sonic squirmed and tried to move as far as possible.

"Sonic just take a small sip…. It will be ok…." Tails whispered after noticing how frightened he was.

Sonic climbed over the couch and fell to the ground and he quickly got back to his feet and ran upstairs. Tails could hear the door slammed shut and a locking sound. Tails just stared with awe on how fast his brother reacted to water. Tails placed his hand at his chin; thinking of a way to get Sonic to drink and hopefully cure his phobia on water. The two tailed fox snapped his fingers and went to a drawer next to the couch. He opened the drawer revealing a key. A key to unlock Sonic's door. The orange fox climbed up the stairs with a key in one hand a glass of water in the other.

Tails pushed the key into the keyhole of the door and turned it clockwise to unlock the door. The door clicked and it means Tails can go in. The blue blur ears perked up at this and he started to back up and trip onto his bed. He was trembling with fear wondering what his little brother had in mind this time. Tails slowly opened the door and left the key at the door and crept slowly to Sonic with a glass of water in his hand. Sonic backed up by crawling backwards and his back seem too slammed against the window.

"Sonic it is alright…. Just a small sip will do and it won't kill you this time for sure…" Tails said in a soothing voice.

Sonic acted like a kid who refuses to eat his meal. The blue blur opened the window and stumbled to the ground outside and bolted to Green Hill. Tails ran quickly to the window spilling some water. He saw Sonic running in a distance leaving a blue streak behind him as he goes. Tails was going to go after him but decided not to torture Sonic any longer and wait for him to return. The orange fox went downstairs to the dining table and started to tap his hands on the table and took out a piece of paper to think of ways for Sonic to overcome his fear. He jotted down notes on what Sonic does and ways to get him to drink.

* * *

**OK I hope you like it guys!**

**I am so sorry if I did OOC! ( Out Of Character )**

**I realised I did some so I hope I didn't this time! =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Frightened To Death

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the late update!  
I think there will be only a few chapters to the end of this story! XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Phantom, Shaunatheboss, Karanma Maeryl, Sonicfangamer2, embers-of-the-flame, Echo The Fox and UpBeatButNegative!**

**Sonicfangamer2, Well he is just scared of feeling the moment of dying again but it is silly! XD**

**Here goes….**

**Chapter 3: Frightened To Death**

_**The Next Day…..**_

Sonic hasn't return home since that day but Tails knew that Sonic wouldn't return for a day because he was afraid what his little brother will plan next. The orange fox stood by the door with a gun in his hand and he heard a gush of wind outside. The blue blur was back and was fidgety; still worried if his brother has something up for him.

"Probably nothing….Nothing to be afraid of… Right?" The blue hero thought with fear and some confidence.

Sonic slowly went up to the door and turned the doorknob; he entered the house happily and unaware what Tails was up to.

"Hey Tails I am back!" Sonic shouted; calling his little brother.

The fox leapt out and pointed the gun at Sonic and fired. The blue blur was frightened and was shocked what his little brother was holding. Water squirted out of the gun and drenched Sonic. The blue hero trying to push the water back but he failed and stood there still; afraid. Water stopped squirting from the gun indicating it is empty. The orange fox shook the gun; still wanting more water to come out. The fox stared at Sonic; thinking that he was successful on showing his brother that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"See Sonic! Water won't harm you in any way! It's alright because there is nothing- The two tailed fox said but was interrupted when Sonic collapsed to the floor.

The two tailed fox was shocked and he flattened his ears.

"Oh no…. I scared him too much!" Tails cried as he went to aid Sonic; he was worried and he lifted up the poor hedgehog that fainted. Tails placed him on the couch and got a cloth to swing it up and down; to give him some air.

Sonic hasn't stir so Tails got out his piece of paper and cut out one of his plans that failed. The orange fox has decided to wipe the blue blur a little since he was drenched all over. The two tailed fox felt kind of bad to frighten his brother like that but he just wanted to him to overcome his fear. Tails grabbed the towel and started wiping Sonic's quills and the blue hedgehog stirred slowly. He was surprised to see his brother wiping him and he shot back up to a sit up position.

"Don't do that ever again! My heart nearly stopped!" Sonic cried while he was still trembling with fear.

The fox sighed.

"Alright Sonic but there is nothing to be afraid of water! It's harmless!" Tails said while trying to meet up with emerald green eyes.

"You don't understand… I nearly died because of water!" Sonic said while he was trying to pry with his brother and he stood up from the couch.

Sonic started to make his way to the door but when he was by the doorframe; he collapsed again.

Tails watched Sonic leave but was shocked to see that Sonic have fainted again. The orange fox started to get worried sick for Sonic and went to aid the poor hedgehog. He tried shaking Sonic awake but it was hopeless. The two tailed fox noticed that he was warm but he was too warm. He has high fever! Tails quickly carried him into his arms, to his room and draped the blanket laid out by the edge of the bed and covered the blue blur. He got a damp cloth and placed it over his forehead and he went downstairs to get a glass of water…..


	4. Chapter 4: Slightly Braver

**Hey Guys!  
Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, Phantom, embers-of-the-flame, Sonicfangamer2, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Echo the Fox and UpbeatButNegative!**

**Hey I am back! Hopefully this is still satisfying! XD**

**Since I just got back!XD**

**Here goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Slightly Braver**

**Sonic's POV**

Ugh…. Where… Where am I? I found myself attached to a cold metal table and I looked up with skeletons around me but why is there water dripping from above? Suddenly a shot of water fell from above and filled up the room. I struggled and tried to break the shackles that were restraining me.

I sat up and swing my arms around; trying to swim but I hit something.

"I can't swim!" I cried with fear.

I heard a thud on the ground and slowly opened my eyes. To find myself in my room on my bed and to also find an empty chair beside me. I sigh in relief. It was just a dream.

"Ow…." A small cry came; sounded like Tails….

I looked at the ground and Tails was moaning in pain while rubbing his head.

"Why you do that for?" Tails asked while standing up slowly.

I blushed and I felt embarrassed. How can I just say to Tails that I had a nightmare and thought I was drowning? It should be the opposite roles! I looked out by the window beside my bed. I stared back at Tails.

"I was just practicing … how to swim!" I pouted with hesitation.

Tails sigh and sit by the edge of the bed and held my hand.

"You had a nightmare you drown didn't you?" Tails asked me with concern.

I was unable to meet his sky blue eyes. He sighed and gave me hug.

"It's alright now…. I am afraid of something too….I'm sorry I scared you like that… I just want to repay you back somehow since you made me brave…" Tails whispered soothingly and somehow I gave back a tight hug.

I admit I was terrified not afraid….terrified. I had little tears in my eyes but I wiped them away once me and Tails have separated from the hug. I felt dizzy and my vision was swimming. Tails must have noticed it and asked me to lie back down and I deliberately obeyed. I couldn't stand the dizziness. Tails pushed me back gently to a lying down position. He placed his hand on my forehead and he showed a worried expression. He got a glass of water and held it towards me. I was frightened and pulled the covers over me. There is no way I am touching water!

_**End Of POV**_

The two tailed fox sweat drop; seeing his brother pulling the covers over him. Tails sat on the chair by the bed.

"Sonic… You have to drink some water! You had a high fever due to dehydration and you have to be cooled down from the inside or you will never get better!" Tails said trying to pry with Sonic.

Sonic under his covers; figured that his brother was right. He will die out of fever this way. He reluctantly slowly took the covers off, slowly sits up while leaning against his pillow and took the glass of water. The blue blur took a sip but choked while he was swallowing the water; this only reminded him of how he drowned.

His brother took the glass out of Sonic's hand and patted him at the back. The blue hedgehog was drinking too quickly.

"Slowly Sonic… Don't force yourself…..Easy does it..." The orange fox whispered soothingly while handing him the glass of water again.

The blue blur stared at the water with fear; like a coward. He was trembling but gave it another try. He took a sip but this time he managed to finish up the water until it was empty. The two tailed fox smiled and took the glass of water while Sonic is slowly falling back to slumber. Tails patted Sonic on the head for a short while; before you know it Sonic was asleep. The fox slowly crept out the room quietly and closed the door…

* * *

**Sorry there were not much funny scenes!**

**I think there was a lot of OOC here!**

**Sorry about that!**


	5. Chapter 5: Silly Flood

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Phantom, Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, embers-of-the-flame, Sonicfangamer2, Thunder Croft, Sonicx399, Echo The Fox and UpbeatButNegative!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Ok now…. Now raise your hands on who thought that I completely lost my inspiration for writing that I will quit!**

**Who? Anyway I ABSOUBLUTELY DID NOT QUIT AND STOP UPDATING MY STORIES! WELL ACTUALLY I DID BUT A STORY THAT I CLEARLY ABANDONED FOR ONE MONTH! XD I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING EVERYDAY BUT I HAVE A NEW SCHOOL YEAR SO I HAD TO PREPARE!**

**I hope you guys understand though! ;)**

**Apologies to InsertUnoriginalNameHere!**

**Yeah My apologies on the late update! To everyone! **

**Karanma Maeryl! OMG! I Thank you so much for reading my best buddies stories! :D It means the world to me and my friends! X3 thanks so much!**

**Chapter 5: Silly Flood**

_**The Next Day…..**_

Sonic found himself on his bed and he didn't feel as bad as yesterday; probably because of the constant rest and some water to cool his system down. Sonic got off his bed and felt like a new man that was just born yesterday. He was filled with energy and could run a thousand years! A smirk appeared on the blue blur's face.

He ran down the stairs but during the process he slipped and tumbled down the stairs into water.

"WAIT A MINUTE WATER!?" The speed demon thought nervously as he plummeted into the pool of water with a splash.

He desperately tried to breathe but he managed to reach the surface and receive oxygen. The blue hero could faint at the very second he saw what's going on. The whole floor downstairs was flooded until it reached his neck length. He saw pots, utensils, chairs and a table floating all around the room.

He saw a two tailed fox that was swimming around happily and swim to Sonic as he saw him. Sonic's mouth fell open and he started to sink slowly and shook his shock off.

"TAILS! WHAT IN CHAOS IS GOING ON!" The blue blur scream with rage.

Tails scratched his head and sweat drop.

"Well I thought that if you found yourself in water; you wouldn't be scared anymore!" The orange fox replied gleefully.

The speed demon eyes were twitching. He did not feel better in fact he felt even worse!

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAOS WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT I FIND THIS NOT SCARY! HOW DID YOU GET THIS WATER?" Sonic asked with fear mixed with panic while raising his hands in the air.

The terrified fox sweat drop.

"Uh…Well I got it by turning all the three kitchen taps on…. And well you know…. Left it overnight?" Tails said while scratching his chin nervously.

Sonic hesitated and face palmed and tried to walk to the sink even though it was difficult to walk in water. He struggled to walk there as the water level start to reach his mouth. The silly fox just watched helplessly. The blue blur dived underwater to search for the three sinks. He held his breath and found the three sinks and turned the water off. The speed demon couldn't hold his breath anymore he went to the surface and regained his oxygen. He coughed and gaged a little for holding his breath for too long. Tails went by him and patted his back.

"Now… Tell me Tails! How do we get rid of this water huh?" The blue blur asked with hesitation.

"Well we can open the door? Right?" Tails said while he placed his hand on his chin.

"Fine by me….As long as this water exits as soon as possible!" Sonic said while he sweat drop.

The blue blur desperately trying to get to the front door and open it but not knowing that Knuckles is BY THE DOOR! Knuckles was welcomed by a flood of water.

"What the-" Knuckles cried as he tried to escape.

Too late. He was carried away by the water so was Tails and Sonic.

"AHHH!" They cried as the water was moving fast.

They landed next to Knuckles who was still coughing from water. They were all drenched.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" The red echidna yelled with rage while holding his fist up.

"Woah woah easy there Knucklehead!" Sonic said while putting his hands in front of him indicating that he surrendered.

Knuckles was aggressive but he cool down.

"Great… look at the herbs I brought for you which is now destroyed." Knuckles said while staring at his destroyed plant that looked wilted.

"Knuckles you didn't have to bring that you know? Sonic is all better!" Tails explained.

"Even better… a waste of my time! I'm not looking forward for another flood…." the red echidna said sarcastically and started to leave and return to Angel Island. He threw the herbs to the ground as he left.

"You are cleaning this mess up Tails! I was scared to death because of you!" The blue hero cried while he gripped Tails by the neck and shakes him around harshly.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I thought that it would cure your fear!" Tails shouted while he tried to endure the dizziness that his brother was giving.

**I hope that was funny!**

**Hopefully not so much OOC! XD**


End file.
